Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. It is considered a rare power, possessed by only a few magical beings, though most have only been shown to possess limited forms of telepathy. For that reason, only a select few with this power are considered and referred to as Telepaths. Overview Methods This power can be channeled through the hands, eyes, or the mind's eye. With the exception of warlocks and a few demons, most demonic beings tend to channel their power through their hands: for example; Litvack, Raynor and Cole Turner (as the Source). Unlike other witches, Christy Jenkins initially had to rub her temples until she was psychically connected to someone. Later, she was able to read and project thoughts with little effort and concentration, and other times her power would automatically activate if she sensed a powerful vibe from someone, especially if they are demon. Communication Telepaths can communicate in a number of different ways. They can hear thoughts and project their own. They can also project thoughts while reading the other person's mind at the same time. Some telepaths will also be able to sense danger, as this power will automatically activate, warning them so they are able to protect themselves. This is referred to as a 'hit', and allowed them to distinguish good from evil. As their telepathic range expand, some telepaths will be able to communicate and maintain contact with beings between dimensions: for example; Christy Jenkins and The Triad were able to maintain contact with each other across dimensions. Some users may get headaches when they use their power, they would sometimes rub their temples to soothe the pain associated with reading multiple thoughts at once. The Charmed Ones share a telepathic link with each other. They first revealed this during the events of The Crone taking their senses. Piper reasoned that maybe they were developing some sort of sixth sense to make up for their lack of senses, allowing them to communicate quicker and easier. It can be presumed that they could hear the thoughts of others around them if they focused on it, because Phoebe was the sister to lose her hearing and when confronting the Kazi Demon she was seen communicating with him as if her hearing was perfectly fine, even when his head was turned. Many years later, Phoebe would once again used this bond to communicate with her sisters, who were in two different dimensions, at the same time. However, on this occasion she also used an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell to help make the connection. This also caused Phoebe to experience mental fatigue the longer she maintained the connection. It was later revealed that in the future the sisters will possess the ability to communicate with each other telepathically without the need of a spell. Branches of Telepathy Telepaths with enough experienced and skill can learn to use their power to manipulate minds, powers or to inflict mental pain. Each aspect was demonstrated by a different telepath. They listed and described below. Pain Inducement Telepathy can be used to induce excruciating mental pain into the mind of another merely by concentrating on them. The Spider demon could use telepathy in such a way as to cause her target mental pain, making them crumple to the floor. She used this aspect of her power in 2004 to torture the adult Chris Halliwell from a distance, after he disobeyed her commands. Mind Manipulation Some users can implant thoughts or ideas into the minds of their victims, causing the target to act on the thoughts as they would if it had been completely their own. Raynor used this aspect of his telepathy to make Cole Turner transform into his demonic form Belthazor and kill a witch named Janna. Power Manipulation A branch of Telepathy which houses two abilities powerful and experienced users can use to manipulate the powers of others. The first one is Power Replication. It enables one to temporarily replicate the abilities of other beings and reproduce and use them at will by tapping into their minds. The other is Channeling. It enables the user to enter other people's minds and channel their spells while they are being cast, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benefits of the magic. All the powers accessed with telepathy by Zachary and Christy Jenkins are listed and described below: ;Channeling * A Power of Three Spell: The combined might of The Charmed Ones. ;Replicated *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change from one physical form into another. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless (and thus appear to be frozen). ** It is important to note that Zachary showed immunity to the powers he replicates from others, as seen when he replicated Piper's Molecular Immobilization power and became immune to its effects. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings at will. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. List of beings who use(d) Telepathy ;Original power ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *The Charmed Ones (Through The Power of Three, and only with each other) *Cole Turner (As The Source of All Evil) *Sirk (Through killing his relatives.) Notes thumb|190px|The Charmed Ones in telepathic contact. *Zachary was teased mercilessly by his classmates because he either told them or they found out that he thought telepathy was the coolest power. *Only a few true telepaths have been portrayed in the Charmed TV series. *Telepathy has never been demonstrated in its totality by one user. *Certain telepaths can replicate more than one power at a time. *Telepathy and Empathy share a Power Manipulation aspect. *While many magical beings possess this power, most of them only possess a limited and weaker form, such as Whitelighters and Elders. *The Charmed Ones have used this ability to communicate with each other on three different occasions. On the third occasion, Paige implied that in the future they will be able to communicate like that naturally. *Prue and Piper Halliwell were able to use this power through the "To Hear Secret Thoughts" spell. *Evidently, telepaths can sense when another telepath is trying to invade their power. Enola felt this when Zachary tried to replicate her powers. *While Christy is noted as the most powerful telepath, she never displayed the ability to duplicate other people's powers, which is considered the most powerful aspect of this power. Her powerful status is most likely due to her being the key to the ultimate power as well as her vast telepathic range. See Also *Dream Leaping *Suggestion *Mind Manipulation References Category:Powers